The Fire Within
by XStarryNightX
Summary: Can I really pull this off? Can I really help a Union soldier recover without my family or anyone from the village from finding out?...1XR (ON HOLD!)
1. Prologue

****

The Fire Within

Prologue

The Beginning

Heero Yuy held tight to his horse's mane as the animal ran across the fields.   
His long sword gleamed from the sunlight with red streaks falling from its tip. He was tired just like everyone else, however he wasn't willing to give up and retreat. Especially when there was a chance to win this battle and beat the Rebels.

His attire was covered with dirt and blood, barely seeing the true blue color of the uniform.

With a shout, he encouraged his men to charge and continue with their assault. He was their captain and they trusted his orders with complete loyalty.

All around him, Heero saw men, some in blue while others in gray, slashing each other with their swords, shouting at each other and becoming ruthless. He smelled the odor of gunpowder and the smell of blood drying up.

Heero dug his sword into the nearest Rebel, scratching his arm. The Rebel yelled in pain and Heero took the time to take him down with the next thrust.

"Captain Yuy, the flag!" a soldier yelled out.

Heero turned around to see the flag fall from its position. He turned the horse around and leaned forward to grab the flag before it had time to hit the ground. He wasn't going to let the enemy get their filthy hands on it. A soldier grab the wooden pole and Heero continued onward to the battle.

He had no idea how long he or his men were there fighting but he knew all were tired, including himself. His whole body ached and his breaths were becoming shorter.

Suddenly he felt the horse stumble a little while running. He looked down and saw a bullet wound on the horse's leg. The horse continued to move, however Heero knew he was finished.

Turning around, Heero saw a Rebel running towards him, aiming him with a gun. Even though the horse tried his best to avoid the shot, Heero felt the bullet hit his leg hard.

He didn't feel any pain take place but he did take notice of the blood spreading around his leg.

Another Rebel ran towards him and before Heero was able to slash at him, he could feel the Rebel's sword graze his arm.

Heero shouted from the pain striking the man as hard as he could, killing him instantly.

"Captain, should we retreat?" a young soldier asked him. To young for Heero's liking by all means.

"Sound retreat!" Heero yelled backed. The battle was lost.

He wondered why he couldn't hear the horn of retreat but then he realized his was losing blood fast. Yet somewhere in his mind he didn't seemed to care much.

"Retreat!" he yelled out to his soldiers. He pulled the horse over, letting his men pass before him.

Once Heero reached the edge of the woods, the horse stumble again. Heero knew the horse wasn't going to make it back. He shouted in anger for losing such an animal. Not that he cared much for the horse. However, he respected the horse's strength and courage.

Heero felt another bullet pass his face and a second later he felt the horse stagger. The bullet had stuck the horse once again.

The animal traveled a couple more yards before falling heavily on it's side. Having Heero falling himself upon the ground.

Yet to Heero it didn't seemed to be happening to him. The next minute he knew, he was on the ground tasting the leaves and the next there was nothing.

Relena Peacecraft felt a quick shiver pass through her spine. She looked up and saw nothing. However, a minute later she heard the sound of fighting.

The autumn air felt crisp on Relena's face as he bent to pick up the last of the year's potatoes.

It was then when she heard the shouts of yelling and gunshots closer than before.

"Why do people fight?" she asked to herself as she listened closely to the battle.

"When will peace come about?"

Author's Notes:

Okay…..I know it's REAL SHORT, but I just had this idea of writing this story. I promise that the next chapter WILL be much LONGER. The idea to write the story came upon to me when reading an novel. So I thought to give it a shot. I hoped you like it so far, even though its short. That's the main reason why I had this to be the prologue. So please do forgive me L

Lols anyways

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 1

****

The Fire Within

Chapter 1

__

….The Encounter…

For four years straight, the Civil War had continued. Her mountain had been taken over by the Union, then by the Confederate, back and forth. However, to me, I could careless. As long as my family and friends are safe, I don't care what happens during this war.

I gently closed the door behind me and walked over toward the table to drop the potatoes off. Hearing another shot from afar, I walked quickly towards the windows and pulled down the shutters. Frowning however, once I realized I could still hear the sounds of battle.

It was taking place in the clearing where her father had killed the mountain lion last summer. It was to close for comfort, in my opinion.

I walked around the cabin, closing off the door and windows with the iron straps that my brother-in-law, Duo, had made for purpose.

The cabin was dim, almost pitch black, with the door and windows closed but she didn't dare use the lamp oil. Oil was too precious to, just like everything else on the mountain, to be used during the day.

She sat down on the fairly new rocking chair that Landon's Uncle had made for a wedding gift. It wasn't the finest chair, but its was hers to own, so it didn't matter much. Laughing to herself, Relena thought about Sparks and how they never been much at furniture making.

The continuation of shots were heard from the battle. The Cabin was closed off and strong. However, if a direct hit from a canon ball came towards the cabin, then it would be over.

Her father had made the Cabin, and Jonathan Peacecraft was thorough in everything he did. Once his mind is set to do something, there is no stopping him.

It was a time like this when Relena disliked being away from her family and friends from the settlement, Black Wood. It wasn't a town and it would never be consider one either. The villagers had build their own homes and planted their own food they needed to survive.

Her mother was the last stranger to move to Black Wood. She had come there as Jonathan's bride, her language was still filled with her accent from her native Ireland. Her sister, Hilde, had taken her dark purple hair from Mama's side of the family. In Millardo it was a plain white from Papa's side of the family. While Relena's was more honey brown from neither side of the family.

Jonathan had met Jane and married her, when he was visiting a cousin in Great Oaks. That had been mo re than twenty-six years ago. A year later, her older brother, Millardo, was born. It was that forbidden moment when she thought about Millardo and his well being. Since Papa had disowned him, he wasn't to be discussed or even though of.

Five years later, after Millardo, Hilde was born. Hilde was almost a duplicate of their mother, and was father's favorite, just as Millardo has been their mother's favorite.

No one had ever favored me, but I had always understood why. I was always too much outspoken and rebellious to suit the settlement.

The only boy who ever showed any interest in myself was Landon Spark. More than a year ago, Landon had drunk to much whiskey and had enlisted in the Confederate army. Unlike Millardo, he had chosen the side the settlement favored. The problem was however, he had chosen to do this the week before they were to be married.

I was angry to first couple of weeks, but my temper eventually cooled down. And now I'm just lonely.

Her father had built the cabin in a pretty spot up the mountain, away from the others. It was the only place flat enough to build one.

At some points, Relena enjoyed the privacy. Or at least when they wasn't a battle going on or when army troops weren't passing through.

The privacy of the cabin gave her a chance to do the one thing that her family disapproved of most, to read. Books was my passion, and reading was the one thing I enjoyed most. My aunt had taught me to read during a harsh winter and there was nothing to do.

Since she moved to the cabin, she took her books from hiding in the barn into the cabin. Landon was no fonder of her reading than her father, so she didn't plan to let him know she was still doing that.

Her sister, Hilde was married now. When Duo heard that Landon had enlisted, he signed up, as well. Before he left, he married Hilde. They had been in love ever since they were children. Hilde was just like their mother, one she fell in love, she would follow her man, and be faithful forever.

Although I never told anyone, I was disappointed that Landon hadn't loved her enough to marry her before he went away. Especially since they made love one night in the clearing the battle was occurring. For several weeks, I had been worry that I might have been pregnant when I noticed my period being late.

Fortunately, she wasn't pregnant and no one knew what both she and Landon had done. It was probably the main reason she became upset with Landon leaving without marrying her. Especially when their wedding had been a week away. Why had he chosen to leave at a time like that?

There was no use wondering about it now, I thought. What is done, is done. And there is nothing I can do to bring Landon back. At least now she was able to draw and read without the need to hide from people.

I also gain the ability to draw, which was another hobby of mine that I enjoy doing. Brother James Brown, Black Wood's preacher, disliked the idea of her drawing than reading. He said it wasn't natural to draw a thing on paper. Saying it went against God's Laws.

I closed my eyes gently, trying to block out the sound of the battle. I tired to remember what Landon's voice sounded like. Lately it had become harder to remember.

……………………………….....................................................................

The battle had lasted for hours. I stopped rocking when I noticed the guns moved father down the mountain. It didn't make a difference to her who won. Unlike her family, she didn't support either side.

She cautiously opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Noticing the distance between the shouts of the soldiers, I touched lightly to feel the knife I use when cutting meat.

I made my was through the familiar woods, stopping every few feet to listen for any soldiers. When soldiers were around, the only safe place is inside your own cabin with the door firmly bolted.

She finally reached the clearing . I stopped and stared at the familiar meadow. Horses lay dead on the ground, their saddles still strapped on their backs. There were no men. While part of the winning troops chased the retreating down the mountain, the rest had stayed and gathered the dead and wounded of both sides into wooden wagons and haul them to their headquarters.

Eager to do what she had come and be away from the place, I went to the nearest horse. Horse meat wasn't the most pleasant thing to eat, but she was taught to eat almost everything. Her smoke-house had been emptied only the week before when she went to visit her family.

And I wasn't eager to spend the winter without meat on the tables.

As I started to work on a horse, I heard a sound. I froze and my eyes started to dart about. _Were soldiers coming back?_

The sound came again. I stared into the woods trying to pin-point the sound. It was no animal sound, but rather that of a man. Apparently he was in pain.

Holding the knife close to my side like Millardo had taught me, I went nearer to the sound. Every time I moved closer I heard a moan of pain and I would pause. Deciding whether to go on or flee.

Not too far inside the woods she saw the body of a horse. A man lay beside it.

As quietly as I could I went closer. I could tell her had been thrown clear when the horse fell. Judging by the way he was moving slowly, he had been unconscious when the other dead and wounded were taken away and no on had found him. His right leg and left arm were covered in blood. If the blood belonged all to him, it was a miracle he was still alive, let alone able to move and call out. By the look of his uniform, he was a officer.

I lost any fear and ran to him. He was young and handsome with unruly dark chocolate hair that was sticking to his head with sweat. His skin was pale from loss of blood. He too wore a Yankee uniform, just like her brother, Millardo.

I knelt beside him. "Lie still and don't move anything. Let me see how badly you're hurt."

It was then when he open his eyes and tried to focus on my face. My sea-blue met his deep prussian blue.

………………………………..............................................................

Author's Notes:

Okay Chapter One is finally up.

__

Looking around I spot the table. I see this separate pieces of paper. I walk towards them and pick them up.

The first paper:

From: **Saiya-jin Patricia**

__

Sounds intesting. I hope to read more. Seems pretty well written so far. 'Till the next chap, then.  
-Patricia

__

The second paper:

From: **Geminia**

__

Well I won't be reviewing anyone for awhile so I guess you're my last one for the summer;) Keep up the good work and awesome story!  
  
Gemini

The third paper:

From: **BluSakura**

__

Woohoo! You must update! I can't wait to find out what happens! Keep up the good work!

Thank you three so much for reviewing. I appreciated it a lot!!! I do hope I get a lot more reviewers for this and for rest of the chapter.

Plus, by the looks of it, I think this story is going to have lots of chapters. After all, the story is based on a couple of months. The way I planned it, there should be more than 20 chapters. But I am not 100% positive.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you thought as this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

****

I want to say thank you to:

Anrui Shino

Wing 

raigne

CrimsonDragon010

Saiya-jin Patricia

****

For reviewing, Thank you so much u guys!!

****

Now on with the story:

The Fire Within

__

Last Chapter:   
  
_Holding the knife close to my side like Millardo had taught me, I went nearer to the sound. Every time I moved closer I heard a moan of pain and I would pause. Deciding whether to go on or flee.   
  
Not too far inside the woods I saw the body of a horse. A man lay beside it.   
  
As quietly as I could I went closer. I could tell he had been thrown clear when the horse fell. Judging by the way he was moving slowly, he had been unconscious when the other dead and wounded were taken away and no on had found him. His right leg and left arm were covered in blood. If the blood belonged all to him, it was a miracle he was still alive, let alone able to move and call out. By the look of his uniform, he was a officer.   
  
I lost any fear and ran to him. He was young and handsome with unruly dark chocolate hair that was sticking to his head with sweat. His skin was pale from loss of blood. He too wore a Yankee uniform, just like her brother, Millardo.   
  
I knelt beside him. "Lie still and don't move anything. Let me see how badly you're hurt."   
  
It was then when he open his eyes and tried to focus on my face. My sea-blue met his deep prussian blue.   
  
_  
  
**_  
Chapter 2   
….The Rescue… _**  
  
"My men…" he said in a hoarse voice.   
  
"Your men are gone. They left you behind," I replied while looking around, wondering what I was going to do with him.   
  
"The horse.." he again whispered in a hoarse voice.   
  
I looked down at him for a split second feeling pity towards him. "Your horse is dead." I continued to look around. Just because he was the enemy didn't mean she was going to let him lay here and die. "You sure picked a good place to get wounded," I said sarcastically, "I'm not sure if I can get you to the cabin or not."   
  
Gently I pulled his leg straight out to check how badly wounded the leg was. "You might actually live with some help."   
  
He tried to sit up but failed miserably.   
  
"Stop moving around before you bleed to death." I took the knife and carefully slit his pant leg so I could I could properly cover the wound with the piece of cloth I carry around. Then I repeated to cover the wound in the arm.   
  
I carefully looked at the soldier and realized that he was built and muscular. He seemed to be a tad bit taller than me. "Can you hear me?" I asked. He looked so pale and fragile. I wasn't quite certain if he was conscious or not. After a minute he nodded the best he could.   
  
"I'm going to try and carry you to my cabin. The problem is you're to big for me to carry so you're going you have to help me."   
  
This time when he struggled to get up, I helped him and pulled him up right. I looked down and saw the bandages were holding the wound well. I braced myself as I lifted him straight up onto his feet.   
  
Before he could fall, I slipped his good arm around my neck and balanced him. "Can you walk? The cabin isn't to far from here. It's just past these woods."   
  
Leaning heavily on her, he managed to limp at my side. "Too bad they didn't leave me a short, skinny man," I complained good-naturedly trying to boast the man's spirit. Because of the difference in height, he towered over me by several inches. If he were to stand up straight I doubted that my head would past his shoulder.   
  
Her determination was finally paying off when she saw the cabin through the trees. Just like my father, I was too stubborn to give up. By the time I passed the trees and crossed my yard, I was breathing heavily and aching from supporting his weight.   
  
"Steps," I gasped quickly, "You have to go up three steps now."   
  
He gently and slowly lifted his feet. I held to him firmly. After all they had come this far. And she wasn't going to drop him now, just because of three lousy steps.   
  
I kicked the door open with my foot and carried him inside. I could feel him hesitating and moving backwards a little. As he was only now aware of his surroundings.   
  
"Don't stop now, we still have a few more feet to go." I took him into the tiny bedroom she was to share with Landon and let him drop onto the bed. She was glad that she left the old quilt on the bed. She walked quickly to the chest and took out some old blankets. Five minutes later she finally had him between the quilt and the blankets.   
  
"Now let me check what's wrong with you," she said in a gentling voice that she often use for sick children or hurt animals. She peeled off his uniform and tossed it into the corner. His chest was thick with muscles but his waist was lean. Under his pants he wore white cotton underwear, which now was soaked with blood. She cut it away above the wound and studies it for a second. "Thank goodness the bullet went all the way through. I wouldn't want to have to dig for it."   
  
She then examined the long cut on his upper left arm. "Must have been a sword." she concluded. For it was too long for a knife wound. He gave no sign of having heard her at all. "You know what? I actually think you really might live after all." Until now I hadn't been all that sure.   
  
I got up from kneeling and went to the pump in the kitchen. I drew water from the pump into a pail and went back to him. "I need to get you cleaned up. I've seen small cuts go bad if they aren't tended properly. So I suppose large ones are even worse." I gently dipped a soft towel into the pail and began to sponge the wound. "The good thing is that you stopped bleeding."   
  
Slowly I glanced at his face. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious. I never seen a face like his before. It was well shaped and his nose and mouth seemed to be perfect. Even his eyes had a gorgeous color to them. I blushes slightly realizing what I was saying.   
  
Shaking my head slightly to get the thoughts out I continued talking to him, "It seems to me they should have looked harder for you since you're the captain. Then again I suppose your side lost. My family would be pleased with that. Especially Papa, he is as Confederate as they come."   
  
I paused for a second, "Papa, what on earth is he going to say once he finds out about you." I went back to cleaning his wounds. "I suppose I just won't tell him about you." I said to assure the wounded man as much as myself. I just hoped Mama or Hilde decide to visit her anytime soon.   
  
As I continued to wash him I couldn't help realize how muscular he was. Even in a relax state of being, his muscles were strong and firm. Even his hands seemed strong and firm. And they were probably dangerous to.   
  
I wondered if Papa would shoot a man in his condition. Shaking my head gently I decided to go against telling him. After working so hard to save him, I wasn't about to let him die on me by my father.   
  
Finally I decided to cut off his underwear as well. There was no way I could clean him properly with those on. Once I completely my task, I covered him up with another blanket, shaking my head from the image I just saw.   
  
……………………………….....................................................................   
  
It took me awhile before I had completely bandaging him, but once the task was done I pulled another blanket over him and bend down to whisper into his ear, "I'll be back. I have some cleaning and butchering to do," I pulled back and watched him sleep. He looked so relax and clam. Considering the condition he was in. I smiled softly and whispered, "Sleep tight because I won't have you die out on me."   
  
……………………………….................................................................   
  
Although I was still tired, I had work that needed to be accomplish. Looking back, a thought enter my mind. Can I really pull this off? Can I really help a Union soldier recover without my family or anyone from the village from finding out?   
  
Smiling to myself, I turned back around and walked to the meat I had gathered from the field. "It's a worth a try." I whispered. Then I laughed out loud and started to hum a tune my mother taught me when I was younger.   
  
"After all, what do I have to lose or gain?"

……………………………….................................................................

Author's Notes:

Well another chapter finally done. However the bad news is its going to be awhile before I can put up another chapter. I'm doing all this volunteer work so it's been hard for me to sit down and type up another chapter. And also I wanted to get at least one or two more chapters I my other story Past Mistakes.

But please do review and tell me what you think. A thought or a opinion will do. Anything!!!

Also I tried to make it easier for people to understanding. Sorry about changing it to third person to Relena's point of view. Sorry about that. I have no idea why I even did that.

Until next time

StarryNight

xoxo


End file.
